MLP School Days:Book 1
by MyLittlePonyTales
Summary: Join Twilight and her friends as they together head into the journey of school! Where they meet new friends and new bullies along the way, tearing them through the pain of 8th Grade. What will happen to the mane 6 and what do they really act like in school? Find out in Mlp School Days! Book 1 to the sequel! (In-Progress)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome! :D**

**This is the 3rd story I've ever written for MLP so I hope it's good. You can tell me if it's good after reading it and leaving a review! :3**

**It'd make me SO happy! Hope you enjoy the story! Oh and btw I must warn you that this story WILL be a slow paced story... But bare with me!**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, RainbowDash, Rarity, and Fluttershy all gathered around a large grand, well-built house that was surrounded by a large amount of property. "This one seems nice!" Rarity pointed out.

"Yes but will it be the one to fit the ticket?" Twilight asked for about the hundredth time that day. Rainbow Dash instantly groaned in utter annoyance at this. "But we've been looking at houses ALL day! Let's just choose one so we can go shopping for our school supplies already!"

Twilight and the gang had decided to rent a house together in Ponyville for a year seeming they'd be at school most often together and would just simply live together through the school year. But Twilight hadn't been satisfied with the houses she and her friends had been looking at but this one wasn't that bad.

"Well... It's... It's not _that _bad I suppose..." Twilight carried on, tilting her head to an angle to get a better view at the house.

"How bout we take a look inside." Applejack added, going ahead and trotting up the stoned path (or the driveway as we call it) towards the house. Everyone went on ahead except for Twilight. "W-wait! You just can't-!... UUUUGHH!" The purple alicorn gave in and they all headed up the path and headed up a grand stair-case that rounded it's way up towards the two large doors at the top. They then waited as Rarity knocked on the front door. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Rainbow Dash shrieked. "This house is for RENT! No one's living in it! Therefore you don't have to knock!"

Rarity just gave an embarrassed smile. "Oh right." Opening the door, they all peered inside at the grand foyer that greeted them and gazed wildly around. "I'd say this place isn't half bad!" Fluttershy spoke up from the group.

Turning to their left they saw a largely spaced living room with a long bending sofa and two smaller sofas stretching around a large table in the middle pointing towards a HUGE flat TV screen.

"WHOA!" Pinkie Pie exploded in awe. "THIS HOUSE IS... HUGE!"

Even Twilight had to admit it was pretty big. At least big enough for 6 ponies, maybe even 12!

Rainbow Dash's jaw instantly fell to the floor in utter shock. "IT...EVEN...HAS A POOL!"

"HUH!?" Everyone asked at once, quite obvious that they didn't believe her.

Gazing out from a large glass door on the right of the living room was... A GIGANTIC BLUE POOL!

"AMAZIN!" Applejack mused, rushing towards the door and throwing it open to step outside on the deck.

The house had a gorgeous view from where it stood, gazing out over a HUGE lake with alligators swimming and seagulls flying over it. It was the PERFECT dream house!

Rarity just squeaked in excitement. "OH MY! I just realized we haven't even seen the whole house yet!"

Pinkie Pie's smile turned into an idiotic grin. "EPIC!"

Twilight even noticed the pool had a jacuzzi attached to it. _I guess this is pretty cool..._

As they all headed back inside from the door they came out of, they exited the living room and went back through the grand foyer and into the kitchen which was pretty decent. "Sweet!" Rainbow Dash chimed. "I'm loving this house!" She then noticed another door to the kitchen that led back out to the pool. "I must say it has simply EVERYTHING!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Yeah but we don't have that many bits for this house..." Twilight put in rather dully, causing everyone to jerk around at this. "WHAT!?"

"Do ya even know how much it costs?" Applejack inquired, causing Twilight to back away absently. "Well... no. But I do know that this house is just too big for us to own throughout the school year. All we need is something small, not this grand thing! I mean! We aren't gonna even have time for the pool or anything!"

"I know I will!" Pinkie Pie piped up. "One way or another I'll finish my homework early so that I can swim ALL NIGHT LONG!"

Everyone nodded in agreement but Twilight only sighed. As they all exited on the right from the kitchen they entered a small pantry room along with the laundry machine and the dryer. "Oh my! I call not being the one to do laundry!" Rarity exclaimed while rushing down the hall the pantry had led out to and into the most HUGEST ROOM EVER!

"WHOA! JUST LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT BED!" RainbowDash squealed. "I-it's amazing!" Fluttershy agreed softly.

Pinkie Pie just eagerly hurried along, wanting to see more of the house. There was a small door on the right of the room that had a small stair-case leading upwards. "OOO! We even have an upstairs!" Pinkie shrieked, bouncing upwards. The other ponies followed eagerly as it came out to a small room leading down a hall with three more rooms! One room had a queen sized bed, while another had two twin beds, and another had another pair of twin sized beds. "Perfect amount of number of beds too darling!" Rarity told Twilight.

The alicorn finally gave in realizing it was kind of nice. "O-ok."

The mares all smiled in response as they continued down the hall which led to a much larger stair-well that led straight back out to the foyer an the living room.

"SO COOL! I'm gonna love living here with all of you guys!" Pinkie Pie squealed as she rushed over and plopped down on the couch.

* * *

Once everyone had unpacked their things in random rooms (seeming they had no clue who they wanted to sleep with) They all headed outside and looked at the price one last time.

"I think we have just enough bits for that." Twilight grimly remarked. "But I don't think we'll be able to buy our school supplies now."

"Oh nonsense! Let's at least go give it a shot!" Rarity exclaimed. "O-ok." Twilight replied, and together they headed off towards the nearest Walmart.

Once they got there, they all grabbed their own little baskets and headed in. "First! We need pencils!" Twilight exclaimed aloud for everyone to hear, as they turned down the pencil isle. Pinkie Pie was the first to react. "WOW! Just look at all these pencils! Why i'd say there's enough to build a whole cake statue out of them!" Pinkie Pie shouted in glee, as she bounced around looking for the pencils she wanted.

"Hmm..." Rarity pondered reaching for a pack of glittering pencils. She then turned to her friend Fluttershy who was eyeing Rarity's every movement. "What do you think Fluttershy? The brass ones? Or the glitter ones?" "Oh um..." Fluttershy replied at first, then took a minute to look at each of them. "I think-" "Excellent choice my dear!" Rarity interrupted. "I think they BOTH will do!" Fluttershy blinked in utter confusion but just ignored it.

Once they had their pencils, Twilight told them all to grab a pack of pens.

"Do they have rainbow colored pens? Because I need something that'll show off my awesomeness when I write." RainbowDash explained dramatically, as she picked up a pack of red pens, then blue pens, then green pens.

"I don't think there is a pack of rainbow pens Rainbow." Applejack replied with a tiny hint of mockery in her tone. "Well _excuse _me! I wasn't asking _you _AJ!" The cyan pegasus replied rudely. Applejack only snorted in response. "Yeah... Sure..."

Applejack then stopped in her tracks and turned her head towards RainbowDash. "And quit calling me AJ. I'd like to be addressed as Applejack." "Heh! Sorry AJ! But I've grown to attached to your new nickname. And who cares anyways? It's just a nickname!" Rainbow replied jerkishly.

Applejack just turned away, and stormed off.

Meanwhile Twilight was simply grabbing a pack of black ink pens. "Ok everypony! Now we need highlighters!"

This instantly made Rarity gasp and go into a panic state. "OH MY! WHY ON EARTH WOULD SCHOOL BE ASKING YOU TO GET HIGHLIGHTERS IN YOUR MANE! HOW UNCOUTH!... I SIMPLY _WON'T_ DO IT!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Rarity! It's just highlighters as in the ink kind!" Rainbow informed her, causing the unicorn to calm down a bit. "O-oh..."

Pinkie Pie on the other hand found herself bouncing down the party isle. "OOO! Look at all the pretty decorations!" "Um... Pinkie Pie? I don't think we're here for party favors and such." Fluttershy commented as she followed the pink party pony. "Oh nonsense Fluttershy! Party materials are a natural item on my list everytime!"

The cream colored pegasus only nodded and turned back down the school supply isle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Thank you for bearing with me through that sort of slow chapter, but now comes the part where they meet their teachers! ^^ PLEASE ENJOY and review!**

* * *

Once Twilight and her friends had gone home for the night, after they had finally bought all of their things, they now all sat at the bar in the kitchen and looked at their class schedules. "OH! I _really _want you guys in all of my classes." Twilight spoke up as they all waited for Rarity to bring out the boxes of cereal. "So dearies! What type of cereal would you all like?"

"OOO! OOO! I'll take Fruit Hooves!(Fruit Loops)" Pinkie Pie exploded from within her chair, throwing her own pink hooves in the air and dropping her class sheet.

Rarity just gave a dramatic sigh and began filling one bowl up with Fruit hooves. "Rainbow Dash? Applejack? Twilight?... Fluttershy? What do you all want?"

"W-well... I-I-It really doesn't matter to me..." Fluttershy softly spoke through her pink mane which was hiding her face. Rarity only gave a weak smile. "Ok then I'll just give you Fruit Hooves too-" "Um actually!... Can I have some Cinnamon Toast Crunch?" Fluttershy interrupted Rarity just as she began pouring.. "OH LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! Now we've wasted more and more Fruit Hooves! OOOHHH!" Rarity bellowed dramatically as ever. But that was when Pinkie Pie caught on and shot straight up in her seat. "HEY! What do you mean by wasted 'more' Fruit Hooves!?"

Twilight just rolled her eyes, while Rainbow Dash spoke up. "I'll take some Frosted Flakes! You know, seeming they're for athletes such as myself!"

Rarity didn't say a word as she opened the box of Frosted Flakes.

"And how about you two?" The white unicorn continued.

"I'll take some Trix please!" Twilight replied as she glanced back down at her schedule. Rarity then turned towards Applejack.

"Hmm... I can't decide between regular old Cheerios... Or Honey Bunches of Oats."

Rainbow Dash just face palmed herself. "Why do you like the normal cheerios instead of the honey-nut kind? Especially if you like _'Honey'_ bunches of oats!" "Well it's _my _opinion and it's _my _favorite Cheerios out of all of them! Plus! It's the original kind!" Applejack snapped back at the cyan pegasus.

"So?"

"SHUT UP! Cheerios it is Applejack!" Rarity spat from where she now poured the cereal into the bowl.

Applejack shrugged. "It's fine with me."

Rarity nodded then poured herself some RaisinBrand and then began pouring the milk into all six bowls. Grabbing six spoons as well, she gave each of the ponies their meals. "There! Eat up! And eat all of it! After all... I spent all of my time preparing something for you all to eat... And well... Now you have to it eat!" Rarity exclaimed while sitting down.

"AWW YEAH!" Rainbow beamed gleefully as she took a bite of her Frosted Flakes.

Suddenly Twilight leaped out of her chair and did a flip across the floor which was kind of a bad one too.. But then screeched. "YES! We have Math and English together!"

Rainbow Dash instantly spat out her milk, spraying it EVERYWHERE in total shock. "Really!?"

"RAINBOW DASH!" Rarity roared. "Just look at the mess you've made! _You're _going to clean it up!" "Pssh! It's not like I never said I wasn't!" Rainbow replied coolly and started for the mop.

"Where does it say that Twilight?" Pinkie Pie piped up from where she was eating her Fruit Hooves.

"Right here on our schedule sheet! Have you even been looking at yours?" Twilight inquired, giving a confused look to Pinkie. But the pink party pony just shook her head. "NOPE! And I don't really care seeming I know that we have classes together!"

"W-wait... Do you mean all six of us have classes together?" Applejack asked raising an eyebrow as excitement began to boil inside of her. "Yes! Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying!" Twilight yipped gleefully.

Rarity just looked on in total shock. "OH THIS'LL BE TOTALLY EXCITING!"

Fluttershy nodded while smiling widely behind her pink mane. Pinkie Pie just giggled. "I totally knew it!" Everyone gave the pink party pony a confused look but ignored her, seeming no one ever understood her.

* * *

That night Twilight trotted towards the king sized bed smiling wildly as she had just got done brushing her teeth. Her friends were extremely nice to let her have the biggest bed in the whole house and she was grateful as she slid inside of the deep bushy covers. Twilight then let out a long sigh. "Everything's gonna be just fine." She told herself calmly and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rarity lay in her bed in absolute silence, glancing over at Fluttershy who slept in the other twin sized bed beside her.

"Oh I can't wait to meet our new teachers!" Rarity beamed in a whisper tone. There came a small squeal of excitement from the buttered colored pegasus throughout the darkened room as she agreed. Rarity then gazed outside into the darkened night wondering if everything would be fine. _Of course everything's gonna go alright! What could possibly go wrong?_ Yet she also had the feeling of anxiety in the pit of her stomach as she awaited the next day...

* * *

Rainbow Dash climbed into bed quite roughly, moaning in annoyance as she had to share the same room with Applejack seeming Pinkie Pie had called the queen sized bed. As silence filled the room after the two fillies had said absolutely nothing to each other as they went to bed, Rainbow couldn't quite get comfy, for there was the slight feeling of fear within her. _Nonsense! School will be great once we get use to it!_ And yet at the same time Rainbow didn't wanna get use to it somehow, it just didn't feel right.

Even Applejack in her bed on the other side of the room was having the same problem with drifting off to sleep for she also thought what awaited them. A full year with random ponies and yet she also thought it could be fun. Except she loved the fact of freedom. Not having to get up at a certain time in the morning or having to do some sort of homework or project and being totally stressed out! It was just downright nerve-wracking. But she only pushed the thought away and tried to her best to go sleep.

* * *

Now Pinkie Pie was totally off in la la land. "CAN'T WAIT!" She yipped aloud throughout the darkness as she began picturing what it'd be like... And yet she couldn't picture it. She'd just have to simply wait till tomorrow... Which wasn't too far away...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all are enjoying the story! Sorry for the slow plot again but it's just gonna get better and better I promise you! :D**

**Oh and if you're wondering where I got the teachers from... Well they're basically mine in pony style... Anyways, Please enjoy and review! :3**

* * *

Twilight and the others slowly trudged up to the familiar building after a whole summer of no school. "Welp! This is it I guess!" Rainbow exclaimed quite gloomily. Rarity nodded while fluffing out her curls. "How does my mane look? Ok? Great? HIDEOUS!?" "Relax Rarity!" Applejack spoke up, smiling warmly at her friend. "I think your mane looks fine."

The white unicorn smiled back at the orange mare but then held her head high proclaiming. "Well! I knew that'd be the answer! After all my mane is _always _dashing don't ya think?" Fluttershy then spoke up from within the group. "Um... R-rarity? Why do you care about your mane looking good?... I-I mean... Ya know... No offense or anything..." "None taken dearie and what a great question!... Although it's quite simple really but... Well... Don't you wanna make a great impression on your first day here?"

Twilight nodded. "I agree, as long as there's no boasting or anything."

Fluttershy said nothing though...

"Ugh! I really don't wanna run into Spitfire here!" Rainbow Dash groaned from where she flew above the ground. "She's so... Well... Intimidating in a way."

Applejack smirked at this. "I never expected somepony to intimidate Rainbow Dash!" The cyan pegasus instantly leaped up in alarm. "She does not! She's just... Well... errr." Applejack only laughed and replied. "Nonsense! I've been intimidated by her a few times too... But I also dislike Lyra Heartstrings, DJ Pon3, and Gilda. I heard griffons are now aloud to enter Cantering Canterlot School."

Pinkie Pie instantly glared from the name. "Boy do I HATE Gilda. She's nothing but a big BULLY!"

Fluttershy nodded trembling as she remembered what the big large griffon was like to her in the past.

Once they had finished crossing the parking lot they now slowly trudged up to the doors where MANY important ponies were shaking hoofs with the visitors. "Gosh! I feel as if we're going to some army training camp!" Rarity whined softly as it was now their turn to shake hoofs but suddenly all of the stallions just turned away and stated talking about something in a group. "Ok?... That's not weird at all." Twilight commented as they were finally now in the school building.

Little filly's and colts were everywhere but not as much as actual ponies. There were some older than the mane six and some a lot younger than the mane six and then there was some exactly about their age in their grade.

"Well! I've already spotted about half a dozed of our classmates. Any pony else?" Twilight spoke through clenched teeth as they wove through the massive crowds all chatting and laughing, and they seemed to be more of the outcasts at the moment. As they pushed their way down the main hall and up the main stair-well towards the 8th grade hallway all ponies seemed to grow quiet as they instantly spotted Lyra and Spitfire chatting.

"Jackpot..." Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance at the sight of the two miss populars... Although Lyra wasn't really all that popular she still hung around the cool ponies.

Once they made it to the top level they turned towards the 8th grade hall. "I...I..." Fluttershy began suddenly as a tear slipped from her eye. "What's wrong Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie asked as the cream colored pegasus started balling. "I MISS THE 7TH GRADE HALLWAY!"

"Yes but we're no longer in 7th." Twilight commented. "Yeah, you should be glad that we all passed the 7th grade..." Applejack added quite harshly but Fluttershy just tried to get her cool back as she ducked in her pink mane.

"So... Who should we try first? I don't really know who our teachers are?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as they all slowly turned to look right, then left, then right again... Then back towards the left.

"W-well..." Twilight began hesitantly. "Let's try that door first." She pointed at a door that was on the right of the hall. Once they all nodded they all trotted towards their destination and came in to see a quite heavy pony with a sleek black mane, deep brown eyes, and had a cutie mark of a plain old stapler while she yapped away to some other group of ponies. "Yes... Uh-huh... Yes!... Why of course!... We'll get to that this year I'm sure..." Suddenly the pony turned towards them after the other group had left. "Why hello there! My name is Mrs. Staples! And I will be your English teacher for this year."

Twilight realized who this was, for she also had this teacher from back in 1st and 6th grade! "Mrs. Staples! I've had you SO many times and here we are again!"

The mare gave a friendly smile and when she talked there was always that cheerful ringing tone in her voice, but she also had a VERY short temper.

"Well well well! Twilight Sparkle! One of my most favorite students! It's a real pleasure seeing you again."

Suddenly Rainbow Dash spoke up from the group. "Well if you're our English teacher then... Who's our homeroom teacher? It never said so on the schedule we were given." "Why didn't you know? I'M your homeroom teacher."

Rainbow Dash's mouth just fell open as she scanned her new homeroom teacher. "You're _MY _homeroom teacher this year?"

"No silly. I'm ALL of your homeroom teachers." The pony replied quite irritably as she pointed at the whole group. Everyone instantly beamed in utter excitement. "R-really!? Are you actually telling us the truth!?" Rarity practically screeched. "Indeed I am." Mrs. Staples replied coolly.

"WOW! I loved having two of my classes with all of my bestest friends but now I have homeroom with yall! That's GREAT!" Twilight continued, smiling wildly like a total idiot. "Yes, yes. But you've better be on your way, I've got a lot of other students to get to." Mrs. Staples finished suddenly and nodded towards the long line waiting outside her classroom door.

Twilight gave an embarrassed smile. "Oopsie! Forgot about that... Well we'd best be off."

And with that they all left the room, and decided to take the room next to Mrs. Staple's room.

Inside they met a kind of short mare who also had a pitch black mane and sharp brilliant blue eyes. "Greetings! My name is Mrs. Askins! And I am your History teacher for this year." The mare had a cutie mark of what looked to be a large history book on her flank as she walked over to greet them.

"It's a real pleasure meetin you Mrs. Askins." Applejack politely replied as she took turns shaking hoofs with the teacher.

"WOW! You've got a really big room!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed bouncing up and down the long rows of seats.

"Yes and that's means I've got a really big class too." The teacher replied in a friendly tone. Pinkie just continued being Pinkie. "WHEEE!"

"Have any questions you'd like to ask before you go?" Mrs. Askins asked the group but they all shook their heads except for Fluttershy. "Um... Maybe just one question... Um... W-w-why do you have a large TV in your room?" Fluttershy pointed to where a large flat TV hung from the ceiling, causing Mrs. Askins to give a slight chuckle. "Oh well my old projector broke and in replaced this baby! Quite a beauty isn't she?"

Everypony nodded except for Pinkie who just kept bouncing all over the room. "Well we'd best be going!" Twilight spoke for the group and headed out the door. "Well she seemed... Uh... ehh..." Rarity began but never quite finished... So Rainbow Dash simply finished for her. "Nice? Happy?... WHAT!?"

Rarity just shrugged looking quite embarrassed. "I-I don't know..."

The ponies now entered another very large classroom with quite a crowd standing around the teacher. "Hi you guys! I'm Mrs. Thrower, and I know some of yall remember me from back in 3rd grade!" The mare was also quite heavy as was Mrs. Staples and had sort of a dusky brown mane with glasses that bridged the end of her snout and had a cutie mark of a scientific telescope.

"Guess that means she's our Science teacher." Applejack pointed out dully, her thick country accent piercing every word.

"Pssh! I don't remember her from 3rd grade!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in a soft voice. "I had Mrs. Bowels as my teacher!"

Everyone just glared at her. "Dearie none of us had Mrs. Thrower when we were in 3rd grade NOW SHUT UP!" Rarity demanded in a harsh tone, causing Rainbow to give an unsure look.

The mare at the front of the room just kept laughing and laughing in joy. "Oh it's so good to see my old students from in the past again! But it's been way too short of time for yall to be here. You all must have skipped a few grades!"

Twilight liked this teacher. She was very cheerful and playful unlike some other teachers. She then continued. "Now if you had me back in 3rd grade, your gonna remember me as a talker. I just love to talk and tell you so many stories and all that good stuff that you'll be wishing for me to just SHUT UP ya know?"

As the teacher continued talking to the crowd of ponies, they all just slipped out of the room again.

"Well that was a bust! She was so busy talking to her old beloved students she had no time for the other students! SUCH AS US!" Rainbow Dash roared in utter annoyance as she hovered above the ground.

"Yes well... I guess she had other things on her mind." Twilight replied and turned towards the last door with a note on it saying 'Be back later~Mrs. Griffon'.

"YES! We've got Mrs. Griffon again!" Twilight suddenly shrieked. "We do?" Pinkie asked quite confused. "But we had her for Math back in 6th grade!" The pink party pony only tipped her head to the side waiting for an answer.

"Well just look at the sign dearie! Twilight's absolutely right!" Rarity squealed in joy. "She was always just a nice teacher..."

"I agree." Applejack added.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash nodded.

Fluttershy didn't say a word but gave a weak 'yay'...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if I'm going quite slow again :/**

**But I promise you that it WILL pick up in this chapter as something definitely goes wrong ;3**

**Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

After Twilight and her friends had all gone home they were now settling down for the night just as they had done last night. "OK dearies! I'm heading off to bed. Who's with me?" Rarity announced, as she gracefully began climbing up the stairs. Fluttershy slowly spoke up from where she sat from on the couch along with the others. "I-I guess I'll join you... S-seeming I sleep in the same room with you Rarity..."

"Good for you then!" Rarity chimed as she soon disappeared up the stair-case. Fluttershy just slowly scooted off the couch and left the room, while Pinkie Pie instantly leaped up off the couch and snatched the remote and flipped it to 'A Haunting'. "BEST SHOW EVER!" The pink party pony exclaimed, leaping back down on the sofa beside Twilight and Applejack. RainbowDash on the other hoof was lying on one of the other two smaller couches, lazily leaning against a pillow. "Why is this show the best show ever?" The pegasus asked from where she sat, but was cut off by an angered Pinkie Pie. "SHHH! It's starting!"

It was then when the narrator began speaking. "The manager of the restaurant was then asked to previously retrace his steps, meaning he had to describe what he felt going into the NightClub."

As the ponies watched on in total boredom the night just kept falling and falling and falling away.

Soon everypony was asleep and would have stayed asleep on the couch if it weren't for Twilight who had woken from the sound of the TV. "Huh?... W-what time is it?" Glancing at the DVR underneath the TV screen it read 12:16 PM.

The purple alicorn only gasped as she leaped up from where she lay. "Pinkie wake up!" She whispered as she began shaking the pink pony, until her eyes drowsily opened. "What? H-huh? Twilight!? What are you doing in my room!?"

"You're not IN YOUR ROOM!" She whispered back a bit louder. "We fell asleep on the couch remember?"

Pinkie gazed around wildly until it all came clear to her. "...Oh."

Twilight then began shaking Applejack, then swooped over to shake Rainbow awake. "WAKE UP YOU GUYS!"

Applejack slowly rolled onto the floor instantly jolting awake. "HUH!? What happened!?"

"SHH!" Pinkie Pie hissed, as Rainbow was just now waking up. "Twilight! Cut it out!" "NO YOU CUT IT OUT!" Twilight demanded and finally the cyan pegasus understood the situation.

"Oh... Sorry."

"Yeah you should be!" The purple alicorn flashed back at her. "Now hurry! We've gotta get to bed for the first day of school tomorrow!" And with that, she took off up the small step that entered into the living room and was gone in a flash don the hall.

Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack were a bit reluctant to do so. "Do we have too?" Rainbow moaned like a little filly, but Pinkie Pie just yawned. "Well I am I guess... I mean there's nothing you can do about it..." So the pink pony was gone in a flash.

"I think I'll head off too... What about you Dashie?" Applejack asked, heading up the small step.

"QUIT CALLING ME DASHIE AJ! It's SO uncool!" The cyan pegasus snapped irritably casing the orange earth pony to smirk. "Well too bad. You call me AJ so therefor I have all the more right to call you Dashie."

"At least AJ isn't as bad as Dashie!" Rainbow Dash snarled but Applejack did nothing but shrug. "You coming athlete?" She asked once more.

"NO WAY! I'm staying right here because I'm cool!" Dash retorted simply and plopped down back on the couch.

"Wow. Just because you're cool, you're gonna stay right there?... How prideful." Applejack mocked when suddenly Rainbow had an idea. "Yeah! And I bet you couldn't do it!" Applejack instantly stopped in her tracks an turned to look at the pegasus. "You bet I couldn't do what exactly?"

"I bet you can't go all night without falling asleep!" Rainbow smirked from where she sat on the sofa.

Applejack knew it was one of her stupid tricks just so she could say no and go to bed but that meant that Rainbow had also won the argument which she hated more than anything at the moment.

"You know what? I bet I can." She answered, trotting back down the small step and leaping onto the sofa next to RainbowDash.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever but it had only been about 20 minutes, and Applejack was already starting to fall asleep from exhaustion, but Rainbow on the other hand looked ready to take on the night except for the fact that she began yawning many times, giving away the painful truth.

The two competitive ponies just kept at it as more and more time ticked away.

"Getting... T-tired?" Rainbow asked in a drowsy voice tone, her eyes nearly shut.

"N-nope! Y-you?" Applejack replied simply, her voice thick with sleep.

"N..No."

Applejack then remembered that tomorrow was the first day of school, and if she kept this up she'd be too tired to even attempt solving a math equation or something! It was then when suddenly the orange mare couldn't take it no longer.

"FINE! I quit! But you still have to stay up all night!"

Rainbow grinned at first but then gasped in utter shock. "W-WHAT!? That's not fair!"

"Of course it is!" Applejack retorted, but Rainbow just kept at it. "NO it's not! And you're nothing but a quitter AJ! You're so lame!" "I AM NOT!" The earth pony growled back then leaped off the couch, but instantly collapsed onto the floor into a deep sleep.

Rainbow stared at her for a minute before gloating. "HA! You couldn't even-" But was cut off as she then toppled over onto the floor knocked out cold.

* * *

**Please review!**

**More coming soon! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really excited to be posting this chapter, seeming it's the chapter where the actual 'school' begins! :D**

**Sorry for the wait but please review if you like it and most of all ENJOY!**

* * *

Morning came all too quickly for Rainbow Dash. The night had slipped away from right under her own snout and it wasn't much later when she felt the prod of Twilight's hoof against her side. "WAKE UP RAINBOW! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! YOU DON'T WANNA BE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL DO YOU!?"  
The cyan pegasus slowly opened her eyes to find that it was still dark out. "B-b-but... I'm SO tired!" "We all are!" Twilight remarked furiously. "But that's you and Applejack's fault! Why didn't yall go to bed last night?"

Rainbow Dash was completely bewildered until she remembered what had happened by gazing around the living room. "Oh uh... I-I don't know?"

Twilight just huffed and galloped off. "Hurry girls!"

Rainbow heard the sound of a hair-dryer coming all the way from upstairs. "OHHH! GIVE ME ANOTHER MINUTE DARLING! My hair has to be Spot-perfect!" Rarity whined.

Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack were already waiting at the door, but Rainbow did notice how Applejack was slightly leaning against the wall for support. She looked just as tired as Rainbow!

_What a stupid idea I had last night... _Rainbow thought in sudden anger with herself, when suddenly Rarity came trotting down the stairs, her purple curls bouncing as she did so. "Ok _now _I'm ready." She proclaimed as they all made their way out the door.

"W-wait for me!" Rainbow Dash called, leaping off the sofa and joining the others outside.

"Oh darling you really should fix your mane..." Rarity commented with a disgusted look in her eye. Fluttershy nodded as Pinkie Pie only ignored the commotion. "Can't wait! Can't wait! Can't wait!

_Yeah... Can't wait... _RainbowDash thought grimly, giving another yawn before heading down the steps.

* * *

In no time the carriage pulled into the parking lot of the massive school building.

Rarity had obviously outdone herself again by asking two nice and friendly neighbors to carry the heavy carriage all the way here.

"I wonder what it'll be like... W-w-when we go in." Fluttershy began in a soft voice.

"I think it'll be great!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, giving a wide grin as the carriage halted at the front doors and a yellow unicorn with a beautiful purple mane opened the door. "Welcome!" Was all she said.

Twilight gave a polite nod then trotted smoothly up towards the doors. Opening one of the doors with her purplish pink aura she waited as everyone stepped inside. They then instantly came face to face with a pony holding a news camera.

Rarity gave a slight gasp at this, fluffing out her curls dramatically. "PLEASE don't tell me we're on TV! My curls don't even look that decent!" The unicorn complained, but Twilight just slowly led the group by.

"Keep your cool on girls..." She whispered through clenched teeth as they began climbing the stairs leading towards the Middle School hall.

They all gasped in shock at the large crowd of ponies.

They also recognized many of the ponies such as Spitfire, Lyra Heartstrings, Cheerilee, Cloudchaser, Soarin, Thunderlane, DJ Pon3, , Derpy and a WHOLE bunch more.

"Welp! We're here!" Applejack pointed out lamely, as Pinkie Pie just bounced straight into the crowd. "WHEE!"

"Pinkie! We have to stay together remember?" Twilight called, but the pink party pony was already heading towards their homeroom which was Mrs. Staples class.

"Well at least we have _some _classes together..." Rarity remarked as they all bundled into the room, taking the first seats in the very first row.

Twilight took the first, Applejack took the second, Fluttershy took the third, Rainbow Dash took the fourth, Rarity took the fifth, and Pinkie took the last chair in the row.

Fluttershy was practically shaking. "OH MY! Did you see all of them ponies!? There's so many of em!"

"Of course there is! It's school Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash replied quite harshly causing the yellow pegasus to shrink down. "S-sorry."

"So!... What do you all wanna talk about?" Was Twilight's first question as she turned to look at everypony. No one said anything and after awhile it grew quite awkward when suddenly the bell rang.

"Oh my! Was that the bell already!? Oh I don't even remember my first class!" Rarity began panicking wildly and turned to look at Twilight.

"Don't worry! Everypony's first period is speicals And I have Art!" Twilight replied with a smile.

"AWW!" Rainbow moaned. "I have Spanish! It's totally lame and dumb and 100%-!" Rainbow was suddenly cut off by another yawn that stretched across her face as she finally finished. "-useless."

"I have P.E..." Fluttershy spoke aloud, glancing at every pony for their approval as Pinkie Pie spoke up. "Me too!" Pinkie Pie exploded, smiling wildly than ever.

Applejack then announced in a drowsy voice. "I have Computer..." But Twilight couldn't help but notice how tired the young earth pony looked, along with Rainbow Dash.

_Well it's their fault!_

Rarity only huffed. "I have Art with Twilight..." She explained as she began brushing her purple curls madly.

"Well! See you in a bit..." Twilight finished as she trotted out of the room, everyone else at her heels.

* * *

As soon as Twilight and Rarity entered the Art Room they were totally amazed! "Wow! Look how creative and neat this art room looks!" Twilight gasped gazing around at all the pretty colors and papers that hung from the ceiling and along the walls. Rarity only narrowed her eyes a bit and shrugged. "They could have done better..."

Twilight raised an eyebrow at this but was quickly told to sit down by a tall earth pony at the front of the room. She was a tan colored mare with a yellow brilliant scrambled mane, and had a cutie mark of a paint brush. "Good morning class! My name is Mrs. Pisano!" (Piss-on-oh)

"Today we will simply be painting some patterned squares. Now who doesn't like that? Total fun right?" The teacher went on, giving a sarcastic smile.

Rarity gave a fake chuckle but Twilight seemed interested.

"Please come to the front of the room and grab a paint brush, a cup of water, a sheet of paper, and some water colors, and then have a seat."

Twilight and Rarity did as they were told and quietly sat down at a table together.

"So... What do you think of Art class so far?" Twilight asked, opening up her water colors too find that they were all messy and in the wrong areas. "Hey! Mine look totally gross and used!" Glancing at Rarity's, her mouth instantly fell agape as the white unicorn's looked completely spotless.

"Hmph! That's your fault dearie." She replied to the shocked alicorn. Rarity then dipped her small paintbrush lightly into the cup of water and awaited the teacher's command at the front of the room.

"Now... Let's get started!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so glad I was able to get Chapter 6 done. I've just been running out of time with school and everything but here it is! Please review and enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Twilight just scowled gloomily at her yucky murky colors as the teacher had told them to paint with either cold colors which were blue, green, and purple or warm colors which were red, orange, and yellow.

Rarity wasn't paying any attention to the world around her as she simply dipped her paintbrush into the purple. "I'm doing cold colors. How about you?"

Twilight just sighed. "Well, I might as well do ugly colors considering mine are all MESSED UP!" Rarity only looked a little taken aback. "OHHH! Like I said that's your fault dearie, not mine." And with that the white unicorn began lightly stroking her paper ever so neatly. Twilight face-palmed herself and then decided to get a different painting case. Getting up from her seat she trotted back towards the table and opened another whole paint case which she found the colors to be totally messed up again. "Eww!"

Opening another she found that it was totally empty and the paints had all dried up! "UUUGHHH!"

Opening another she found more messed up paints, and another, and another, AND ANOTHER. And just as she was right about to give up hope Lyra Heartstrings came boldly trotting up and replaced her own messed up painting case, and opened up a BRAND NEW ONE! "Found one!" She called back to her friends at her art table.

Twilight glared after the greenish unicorn but decided to keep checking for any new ones. _UGH! I WISH I HAD GOTTEN A DIFFERENT SPECIAL! And out of all of the specials there are... I get... ART!_

* * *

Down at P.E. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were met by a big burly stallion with a whistle as his cutie mark. He was a deep stoned gray color and had a darker flecked mane. "Ok! I am Coach Coffee... And so at first I'd like you all to go in and get changed into your P.E. uniforms and then to meet back at the circle in the middle of the gym got that?"

The gym was totally HUGE, and once Pinkie had stepped hoof in the gym she knew it would be her most favorite special of them all!  
"OH BOY! I CAN'T WAIT!" The part pony shouted to Fluttershy as they headed for the locker rooms. "Um... Yeah... I-I guess..." The yellow pegasus agreed slowly, kind of wishing she had gotten a different special.

As the two mares went in and got changed into a gray colored T-shirt along with dark blue gym pants they then headed back into the gym and into the big round circle in the center as most of the other ponies were already down there waiting for them. "Hurry Fluttershy!" Pinkie exclaimed.

As they came into ear-shot the coach shouted. "OK! Warm ups! Let's go! I'd like at least ten whole laps around the gym! GO!"

Pinkie Pie bounced in joy. "Oh this class hasn't been more than 5 minutes and I'm already addicted to it!" Fluttershy squeaked in sudden horror at the thought of running in front of all of the other ponies. What if she tripped? Or went too slow? Or went too fast!?

The very ideas had Fluttershy shaking in her own skin. "Uh... Flutter? Are you ok?" Pinkie inquired while raising an eyebrow.

"HUH!? W-what?... oh... OH! I'm fine Pinkie!... I am totally... F-fine?" Was all the pegasus could muster before hiding her face in her long pink mane.

Pinkie Pie just began running at full speed, instantly running into a large crowd of other running ponies and disappearing. Fluttershy didn't like being alone. No not one little bit. "PINKIE!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" She squealed, but as she glanced around at the other side of the gym, she could already see Pinkie speeding by everypony and zipping right down the HUGE walls of the gym, and turning another corner already! "WHEEE!" Was all Fluttershy could hear from on the other side of the gym.

_Wow... I wish I could be as good as that..._

Suddenly Pinkie Pie had already caught back up to her. "Gotta be faster if ya wanna win!" She chimed before speeding off once more in an attempt to win her so called 'race'.

Fluttershy only slowed her pace a bit more thinking. _Why did I have to get... P.E.!?_

* * *

Rainbow Dash sat silently in Spanish class, gazing up at the awkward yet quite young spanish teacher. She was a caramel colored mare with long orange stringy mane, with a cutie mark of the word 'Hola' on her flank while her name was Mrs. Hampton. Rainbow only sighed seeming she was bored as heck!

She watched as the clock ticked by and by but it just wouldn't go fast enough!  
_Come on stupid clock! How long are ya gonna make me suffer through Spanish!?_

Suddenly at that very moment Mrs. Hampton had decided to call on RainbowDash. "Rainbow? What does 'thank you' mean in Spanish?"

This instantly jolted Rainbow Dash awake and gazed around the room wildly as the other ponies just kept staring at her. "Uh..."

Suddenly the mares ears pricked at the sound of snickering coming from behind her. Turning her head she spotted... _SPITFIRE!? WHAT'S SHE DOING IN SPANISH CLASS!?_

Rainbow didn't wanna look like a fool! _Especially _in front of Spitfire!

"Um..." She began again but couldn't quite remember the word for thank you... In fact she couldn't remember ANY words in Spanish seeming she had only been day dreaming!

The cyan pegasus broke out into a nervous sweat, glancing around the room for an answer but then spotted the teacher's flank which read 'Hola'. This gave her sudden hope. _Maybe... Just MAYBE out of every word there is in Spanish... that could be... Thank you? _

Rainbow then sighed as the teacher pressed on-wards. "Well!? What is it!?"

"Uh... Err... Hola?"

There was a sudden moment of silence and then the sound of laughter burst throughout the room from the other ponies.

"HUH!? Quit laughing at me!" Rainbow sneered as her face began turning a deep crimson color.

Spitfire was especially the loudest. "Wow! Is that the best you've got Dash?" Came the orange pegasus's mocking comment from behind.

Rainbow Dash was totally embarrassed! And worst! She was even more embarrassed in front of Spitfire! She quickly whirled around in her seat trying not to show everypony else the bright red blush on her face.  
_Why out of every special did I have to get SPANISH!?_

* * *

Applejack sat in one of the seats in the computer lab awaiting the teachers orders. The computer teacher was a short quite skinny yellow mare with a cyan mane and tail and had the cutie mark of a computer on her flank as she addressed the class.

"Welcome to Computer class! My name is Mrs. Maccentire! (Mack-in-tire) and I'm here to teach you all there is to know about computers! Seeming you're gonna be using them a lot in high school."

Applejack gulped back the feeling of un-ease in her throat at the sound of high school and most of all the sound of computers!

"Ok class! Turn your computers on then type in the password and username on your desk then wait for my farther instructions."

The orange earth pony glanced around the room nervously not exactly realizing how to turn on a computer. As she watched the other ponies click a large orange button on their monitor, she simply did the same causing the orange button to glow a neon blue.

The screen to the main log-in page then popped up and she was absolutely... Bewildered.

_Huh?... Now what was I suppose to do again?_

Glancing at the small sticky note on the monitor of her screen which had the user and password on it... she was then stuck.

She had been raised on a freakin farm! And not once had she seen anything as high-tech as this!

Applejack simply tapped her hoof on the screen thinking it was the only way to start typing but it sadly wasn't.

"What's wrong with this thing!" She muttered, but then spotted everyone else using their own mouses.

Applejack glanced at hers and began clicking randomly... But nothing happened. Sighing she raised her hoof causing Mrs. Maccentire to come rushing over towards her. "Yes Applejack?" "Uh... I can't exactly get mine to work?" She replied nervously, her face growing slightly red from the stupid question. "Is your computer messed up?" The teacher asked as she took the mouse from Applejack's hoof and began messing with it.

"Uh... I-I don't know?... Is it?"

Some of the other ponies around her began chuckling causing her face to grow an even brighter red. "Uh..."

"Your computer looks just fine Applejack. Now type in your username and password for me." The teacher demanded, but Applejack only stared at her.

"T-type? What does that even mean?"

The rest of the class then all began laughing at her causing AJ to tilt her hat over her face to hide the mad blush that now plastered her cheeks.

_Out of every special... I had to get COMPUTER!_

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! Chapter 7 is currently in progress but it'll be here soon! :3**

**Please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is finally done! It's been a little while since I've updated but hope you enjoy this next one as class actually starts :P**

**OH AND PLEASE REVIEW! I'd just LOVE to hear what you have to say! :3**

* * *

After specials the main six slowly trudged back into English, all feeling a little discouraged at the moment.

"Hey guys... How did specials go?" Twilight began dully as she slumped in her seat. Pinkie Pie instantly exploded though. "Specials was great! Me and Fluttershy had the best time running laps and doing warm ups on our first day! It was NEAT!" Fluttershy nodded slowly although everyone could see it was nothing but a mere lie. Pinkie Pie may have had a good time but Fluttershy had had one of the worst times ever! She didn't hardly know how to do push-ups, and sit-ups were also extremely hard for her and she REALLY didn't like jumping jacks seeming everyone would just stare at her (or at least that's what she thought).

"Well! Art class wasn't so bad!" Rarity chimed, fluffing out her curls as she remembered the painting and such. "Well maybe it wasn't so bad for _some _of us..." Twilight growled quietly through clenched teeth. Rainbow Dash then spoke up from where she sat, giving a small yawn before she spoke. "Spanish was aight... Besides the fact that I didn't KNOW spanish at all!" Her cheeks turned red from remembering the incident with Spitfire and such. It was down-right humiliating. Applejack on the other hoof just sighed. "Computer was absolutely horrible! I had never been around all that high-tech stuff so... Well.. Let's just say I became a laughing-stock in class..."

Applejack hung her head in shame while the others just sat quietly as Mrs. Staples now entered the room. "Good morning everypony! How's your first day of school been so far?"

Everypony throughout the classroom gave disapproved murmurs but Mrs. Staples just kept smiling. "Yes, well that's just how things are gonna have to be. Even though I know it must be hard coming back on your first day in all but hey! That's called life."

There then came a small knock from the door as Mrs. Staples then opened it revealing Mrs. Tyree which everyone knew was none other than... The principal. "How are my new 8th grade students doing this morning?" She asked quite sternly.

Mrs. Tyree was a light brown pegasus with elegant blonde hair that showered over her shoulders leaving her with a prissy smile at the top which meant for students to act politely and pay attention.

Mrs. Staples smiled. "We were just discussing the first day of school actually."

"Well! Do you all know that 8th grade is my most FAVORITE grade out of all of Middle School, seeming it's your final stage before you head off to High school." Mrs. Tyree explained while smiling warmly, then turning to head out the door. "Just wanted you all to know that but... I best be on my way now."

Mrs. Staples simply nodded to the high-classed pony and slowly closed the door. "Don't yall just LOVE Mrs. Tyree? She's a real treat ain't she?"

As Mrs. Staples trotted back to the front of the room Twilight seemed interested in starting English, especially because she loved to read and write!  
Mrs. Staples then began her long speech of English and how things were done around here and how they're going to be around here and all this blah blah nonsense when she then turned towards her desk and got out five rolls of duck tape. "Now everypony pay attention! I want you all to start working out your four journals for class. On each journal you will tape down your own name on the very front cover with a piece of duck tape. And I will also hand you out the name strips for you to put on them."

The teacher handed each row a roll of duck tape then handed them their pieces of paper with their name neatly designed on them. "Once you're done taping your name on each journal then pass it to the pony behind you." She instructed as she walked back to her desk and began typing away on her computer while sitting down in her chair.

Twilight was obviously first in the row as she slowly began cutting then taping her name to each journal. "There! One down... Three to go."

As the purple alicorn worked vigorously Rainbow Dash was getting impatient. "Uugh! Come on Twilight!"

"Sorry!" She whispered back as she just kept working.

But it literally felt like FOREVER! Rainbow Dash felt as if she could chew off her own wing at this rate. "Oh would you just hurry!" The pegasus whispered back. This time Twilight didn't respond as she finally passed it to Applejack who was in the second seat.

But the earth pony seemed to be going slower than Twilight! "Pick it up AJ!" Rainbow called in annoyance just as Fluttershy got up from where she sat and trotted shakily over towards the teacher's desk. "C-can I g-g-go to the b-b-b-b-b-bathroom?"

Mrs. Staples raised an eyebrow and nodded towards a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. "Sign out of the classroom then sign in once your done so we'll know how long you take and where you've been."

Fluttershy nodded quickly then took off towards the clipboard then out of the room.

In the meantime Rainbow Dash slyly slipped into Fluttershy's seat which was the 3rd seat in the row. "Are you done yet?" She asked, but Applejack just shook her head. "I just got down with my 1st one! BE PATIENT!"

RainbowDash hated waiting... It was downright boring!

She then jabbed the orange mare in the side with her hoof causing her to flinch. "Cut it out!" Applejack snapped irritably, but Rainbow only smirked. "Oh... So you're ticklish AJ?" Rainbow jabbed Applejack in the rib-cage again causing the mare to squeal slightly in reaction to this.

"Alright that's it!"

Applejack instantly spun around in her seat and began poking Rainbow Dash madly in the sides and in the rib-cage. Rainbow couldn't help but burst into sudden laughter causing all eyes to turn towards her.

Applejack calmly turned around in her seat again, leaving Rainbow with an angry teacher. "RainbowDash? Is something funny?" Mrs. Staples asked from where she sat at her desk, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Uh... errr... Well... No." She replied nervously, her face growing red with all the attention.

Mrs. Staples gave her a stern look as if to say 'stop it', then turned her attention back on her computer.

Rainbow only glared at Applejack. "What was that about!?" She demanded in a whisper tone, but the orange mare didn't respond as she just kept taping her pieces of paper onto her journal.

Rainbow Dash then poked Applejack in the side again but the orange mare hardly reacted. _Huh?..._ Rainbow was utterly confused as Applejack simply turned to jab _her _in the side again.

It felt awkward to RainbowDash and yet it felt ticklish too. The pegasus gave a small squeal and jerked around in her seat as Applejack continued this. "STOP!" She whispered urgently but Applejack only continued, smirking wildly like an idiot. "No. I will not. You know why? Because I've never known any pony this ticklish other than you Dashie!"

Rainbow tried resisting it, but it just felt too weird until she burst into another fit of laughter again, covering her mouth with her hooves as she did so.

Applejack quickly whirled around in her seat again as Fluttershy came trotting back in the classroom to see... _This_ happening in her very own seat. "Um... Could you please move RainbowDash?" The yellow pegasus asked.

Rainbow had tears forming in her eyes from trying to sustain her laughter so much that she could only nod and not give an actual answer.

As she then slipped back into her own seat, she then thought.

_Boy do I HATE Applejack! She's so utterly annoying!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everypony! Can't wait for yall to read Chapter 8! I've been trying to find more time in the day to write more chapters but I hope you all enjoy and review! ^^**

* * *

Applejack then trotted out of class holding her head high in success as English class had finally ended once the bell had rung.

_That'll teach Rainbow to sit and wait patiently instead of rushing everypony else!_

Applejack just couldn't _stand _RainbowDash. She was like an annoying tick to her which always bit and clung where it pleased.

Scowling from the thought of Dash, she then headed towards Math along with Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and of course RainbowDash.

Rainbow Dash then zipped past her and claimed the first seat in the row. "This time I'M first!" She declared with a grin, but Applejack just rolled her eyes.

_What an idiot!  
_She then quickly claimed the 2nd seat while Twilight claimed the 3rd, Rarity claimed the 4th, Fluttershy claimed the 5th... And leaving Pinkie with the 6th again. "Aww man!" The pink party pony groaned yet in a good-natured way.

As Mrs. Griffin then came into the room the ponies all clearly remembered her like it was yesterday when they were sitting back in their old 6th grade math class. "Alright hello everypony! My name is Mrs. Griffin and some of you may already know me from when I had you in 6th grade, and others well... Won't."

Mrs. Griffin was a tall ginger colored pony with a darker ginger mane. She also had the cutie mark of 1+1=2 on her flank.

Twilight simply smiled as she remembered having Mrs. Griffin from in the past. "Oh this is going to be great!" She exclaimed to Rarity behind her. The white unicorn nodded. "Oh well at least she'll always go easy on us with all of that Algebra stuff!" Twilight nodded and turned back around in her seat.

"Um... So when you come in every morning I'd like yall to come up and grab your warm-up from on this desk. It'll be here everyday and in fact I have one for you right now so if you all would come up and grab one and then just get started on it, we'll then go over it once everyone's done. Oh and by the way this is also the period for snack so remember to be eating your snack as you work!" Mrs. Griffin exclaimed as she stood by the desk with the warm-ups on it.

RainbowDash was instantly out of her seat. "I'll get us all warm-ups!" She declared. "In 10 seconds flat!" And in a blink of an eye she shot over towards the table, grabbed the warm-ups for her friends and zipped right on back. She then handed one to Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight then calmly sat down without a word to work on her own.

...

Applejack just sat dumb-founded in her seat for a few seconds before realizing what exactly had just happened. "HEY! You totally forgot to get mine!?"

"Huh? Oops! I forgot! I didn't exactly think you were my friend considering the way you treated me in English!" The cyan pegasus snickered as she turned back around and began her work again.

Applejack grinded her teeth in absolute rage. _Just go with it Applejack... No need to get worked up over some dumb piece of paper... I'll get her though..._

With a small sigh she galloped over towards the table, grabbed a warm-up and returned simply to her seat. "How was the walk AJ?" Rainbow mocked from where she sat smirking.

Applejack only scowled at this and sat down trying to ignore the annoying pegasus.

Mrs. Griffin then began asking if ponies were finished. "Ooo ooo! I'm done Mrs. Griffin!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed from in the back on the row.

Mrs. Griffin smile then replied. "Alrighty Pinkie! I'll check you off the list." "YES!" Pinkie fist pumped the sky as she then slumped down in her seat waiting for everypony else to finish.

Soon everyone else was done as Mrs. Griffin now stood at the front of the room again. "Ok now we are going to go over our warm-ups so I'll just call each of you out going down the row starting with Pinkie Pie. Pinkie! What did you get for number 1?"

"Uh... I got 14." The pink party pony answered.

"Good! That is correct. Fluttershy what is number 2?" Mrs. Griffin asked.

The yellow pegasus didn't reply at first until she squeaked. "41?"

"That is correct!" Mrs. Griffin chimed while turning to Rarity. "Rarity, what is number 3?"

"74." The white mare replied coolly, as she flung her hair back in a stunning pose.. Even some of the stallions began cat whistling at her.

"Excuse me colts! We don't act like that around miss Rarity... Um... Where was I..." Mrs. Griffin informed. "Ah yes Twilight! What's number 4?"

Everypony knew Twilight was the smartest pony in the whole school possibly!

"Well... n5=35 seeming 7 represents 'n'." Twilight replied as casually as she could.

Mrs. Griffin looked impressed as she nodded. "Why yes that it correct. Applejack what is number 5?"

Applejack glanced at her answer and replied. "54."

"Correct!" Mrs. Griffin cheered then turned to RainbowDash. "RainbowDash? What is is number 6?"

There came a long long LONG pause from the cyan pegasus as she glanced frantically down at her paper. "Uh... err... Well..."

Applejack suddenly noticed Rainbow's struggle and smirked wildly. _I bet she's more lost than a needle in a haystack!_

"Uh...142?" Rainbow finally finished nervously.

Mrs. Griffin looked displeased. "Nope. Can anyone help her out?"

Applejack the realized this was her chance, as she raised her hoof high in the air. "Applejack! What's the real answer to number 6?" Mrs. Griffin asked.

"13." Applejack replied holding her head high as Rainbow instantly whirled around in her seat. "HUH!? B-b-but how did you get that one?!"

"More like... How did I get all of em and you didn't?" Applejack scoffed dramatically. Rainbow only glanced away as her face grew a dark red hue again. "Yeah well... I'm just not good at math..."

Applejack only chuckled. "Well bummer for you! You won't be able to pass 8th grade if you don't know math! Why I reckon you'll be cheatin on every test by just tryin to pass the 8th grade!"

Rainbow Dash's face grew an even brighter red from this as she turned to face Applejack. "You better cut it out AJ!" "Make me!" Applejack retorted, causing Rainbow to scowl and turn away as Mrs. Griffin began calling on other ponies.

"What is number 7 Cheerilee?"

"Um... 5?" The purple mare answered. "That is correct!" Mrs. Griffin continued. "And what is number 8 Lyra?"

"16?" The greenish unicorn replied simply.

"Correct! Dr. Hooves! What is 9?"

Rainbow Dash wasn't interested in getting the answers for her warm-up. All she was concerned about was AJ!

_What a pain she is! If I had the chance to change math classes then I WOULD!_

Applejack on the other hoof was enjoying her revenge on the cyan pegasus.

_This is great! Finally getting her to know the meaning of humiliation!_

Applejack had another sly idea as a wide smirk then crossed her face. She knew how ticklish Rainbow was. One of the most ticklish ponies of all as she then began poking the pegasus in the side again with her pencil. This instantly made Rainbow react with a small high-pitched squeal.

"You better not start this mess!" She growled at Applejack who only shrugged. "I can do whatever I want now considering I'm behind you."

Rainbow had no other choice but to turn around in her seat again.

_Great! Now she's gonna tickle me again in the middle of class! Who does she think she is!?  
_

In the exact moment she thought that, Applejack reached over and began poking her like crazy!

Rainbow Dash jerked and squirmed until she finally leaped right out of her chair. Mrs. Griffin instantly looked puzzled though. "RainbowDash something wrong?" The pegasus turned towards Applejack who only put on a confused face herself, pretending as if she didn't know squat!

_GREAT!_

"Uh... Nothing, I just nee to sharpen my pencil." Was all she could think of at that moment. Applejack only gave her another smirk as Rainbow took off towards the pencil sharpener.

_When will Math class be over?..._ Rainbow thought in despair.


End file.
